Fox and the Hound
by catki19
Summary: Two words 'High School'. It's nothing like home, but maybe thats the appeal. Yaoi: SasuNaru KisaIta KakuHida SasoDeiTobi PeinKo. Rated for language just to be safe.
1. The Begining

AN: the series Naruto is not mine nor is the chararters but the girl with raven hair is.

_thinking_

"talking"

**kubi**

**'animals talking'**

******memories**

* * *

The raven haired girl tuned her head about 90 degrees to the right staring at the blonde boy sitting next to her. What's his name again umm Naru ... Naruto? Yea that's it Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto yea I'm supposed to watch him and make sure he ain't hut or anything'. The blonde turned to face the girl who was sitting next to him her bright blue eyes were kind of hazy, when he locked eyes with her she just smiled and mouthed '62', the blonde boy tilted his head slightly questing her she just smiled knowingly as the teacher called out his name.

"Naruto what's the answer?" Iruka questioned him suspecting the boy wasn't paying attention again.

"Ummm 62?" The blonde questioned intelligently. Almost everyone gasped, a pink haired girl even fainted and Naruto was getting pissed "What do you all think I'm stupid?" He was boiling the he hard a chuckle coming from the girl next to him, she had her mouth covered by her hands to try and stop her from laughing but it didn't help she bust out laughing falling off her seat in the process and bursting out laughing, slowly she composed herself, her laughter dying down.

She sighed "Man you really don't pay attention do you? That's one hell of a complicated problem you just answered and correctly to I doubt even Uchiha Sasuke over there could answer it as quickly as you did" The raven girl stated comfortably sprawled out on the floor and dark jeans and a black shirt her eyes sparking up like bolts of blue electricity were passing threw them, she grinned at the boy shooing some well sharpened canines before getting up setting her seat up and packing all of her books away.

"Class isn't over young lady" Iruka scolded. The bell rang and the girl smugly put her bag over one shoulder and started out the door leaving the teacher with the words "It is now"

Finally my first day is over I can't believe I let 'Tachi con me into this but more importantly where the hell is Madara? He's supposed to help me out here. And as though the young wolf could read her mind he came out of the bushes in human form only to be greeted by "your late" from the young fox.

* * *

AN: her name isss ummm ill tell ya next time when I can think or of a name oh btw 'Tachi is her nickname for Itachi she also calls him Ita-Ita cute huh?


	2. The Meeting

AN: the series Naruto is not mine nor is the characters but the girl with raven hair is.

_Thinking_

"talking"

_**kubi**_

'animals talking'

**memories**

Last time

Finally my first day is over I can't believe I let 'Tachi con me into this but more importantly where the hell is Madara? He's supposed to help me out here. And as though the young wolf could read her mind he came out of the bushes in human form only to be greeted by "your late" from the young fox.

Now.

The wolf transformed showing a man with brunet hair pale skin and different eyes one onyx the other garnet.

" My, my Anju aren't you the impatient one well we better get to our meeting with Pein"

"hea, Mada could I, ya know ..."

"No, Anju you can not just kill the blonde boy so you don't have to work"

" Wha- no not that I want my ears pierced ya know so you can recognise me"

"No you want your ears pierced so you have a use for the skull ear-rings you found ... yea sure just keep close to that uzumaki kid deal?"

"DEAL!" the girl yelled excitedly her bangs slightly obscuring his view of her eyes that must have mini bolts of blue electricity flowing threw them but he could see her pale skin practically glowing. He, Madara remembered the day she found out bout this mission she had been sooo angry.

"**You're fucking kidding me right!" Anju yelled in right in Madara's ear, him being the secret leader of the akatsuki. "C'mon Mada I've known you since I was a young cub, pup, girl whatever you KNOW I won't do this, you KNOW I want NOTHING to do with you little gang of freaks!" The girl was fuming you could practically see the heat radiating off her body her breathing was erratic and her eyes were almost red with rage. Anju lifted her fist and slammed it into the ground of the abandoned lot the akatsuki headquarters leaving a creator that most would assume was made by a meteorite.**

**"Anju the boy you have to protect is an outcast his only friends are a emo boy called Gaara, a dark haired pale boy called Sai and Sasuke but he considers him to be more of a rival than anything" Madara explained putting a hand on her head. Anju looked Madara in the eves, the rage from before gone and gave him her signature grin and saying "Now it's getting interesting"**

"'Tachi wait up" Madara turned his head to look at the girl now walking with Itachi and Kisame, Itachi listening to what the girl has to say and kisame ruffling her hair affectionately like a pet. Madara led them to the akatsuki hideout an abandoned lot with a giant shed taking up the front of the yard with 4 stable walls and a roof with long grass surrounding it. The four entered said headquarters to talk to Pein the red head 'cover' leader of the akatsuki.

" Yo Pein where do ya getcha piercings I wanna get my ears done ya know cause i gots dem awesome skull ear-rings and I recon dat blonde kid I gotta watch is pretty cool so it's all goods" Anju slurred out trying to sound like she's drunk and doing a good job to.

Pein smirked "Anju you know what, if you befriend 'dat blonde kid' as you so simply put it I'll pierce you ears for you" to this Anju jumped in the air yelling "Amen, Halleluiah and peanut butter" getting ready to leave but turned round just before she did and continued with "youse need me I'll be stalking Naruto" and with that she left making Madara laugh.

"That kid will never change"

AN: yep i named her Anju Oh BTW you guys are mean no reviews i mean come on. Thats it you want the next chapter i need 2 reviews yep i'm mean but right now i think you guys don't love me :'(

remember _**REVIEW**_


	3. The Boy

AN: Anju is mine the Naruto Charaters are not

_Thinking_

"talking"

_**kubi**_

'animals talking'

**memories**

* * *

Anju wandered out of the akatsuki hideout and started walking towards the uchiha mansion. _Kami I know I can't go in so why am I here? _Anju wandered futher down the street her raven hair being swept behind her by the gentle breeze._ Man what is up with me, I'm PMSing and it isn't that time of the month_. She wandered into the park, greeted with the sight of Naruto. _Yes just who I wanted to see._

"Hiah" called Anju making Naruto jump slightly. He turned around "Hea your that girl who sits next to me in math right?

"Yep thats me, but my name ain't 'that girl that sits next to me in math' its Anju. So your names Naruto right?"

"Yea thats it"

The two sat on the swings, not saying anything just enjoying the outhers company. Naruto glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye _Wow she's pretty she kinda reminds me of Sasuke _and with that he sighed,

"What's wrong?" Anju asked keeping her veiw straight ahead "And don't try giving me any crap about you being just fine. People don't sigh for no reson. Naruto turned to face the girl and she turned to face him. There was something in Anjus eyes that told him that he could trust her.

"Stuff. Lots of stuff. I'm an orphan and everyone hates me for no good reason and my best friend ... my best friend, he ...he ditched me for Orochimaru and his gang 'The Sound'." He started shaking, for some reson he just couldn't stop shaking until he felt her arms around him.

"Ya know Naruto you realy need a hug" Anju stated looking Naruto in the eyes "You've never had some one to pick you up and tell you it's all goung to be alright." She was holdind him up stopping the shaking. " Well thats a good thing." Naruto now sared at the girl his eyes wide with shock. "'Cause everything isn't gonna be alright you started at the bottom that means you cant fall." Naruto was now steady staring into her hazy blue eyes "You can only go up" The two stood up now with giant grins on there faces.

"Friends?" Anju asked tilting her head sideways in a questioning manner Naruto just widend his grin "Well duh" he turned to look at the now setting sun "Damn gotta go" he murmerd and started running off yelling "See Ya" as he dissapered down the street.

Anju looked around and realised that Kisame lived on this street. _Looks like I know were I'm sleeping tonight _and she started towards her blue haired friends house.

* * *

AN: 1 revew or no chappie I need advice suggestions ANYTHING PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE

me: oh and if you dont review

_****__kubi: _i will kill you

me: umm kubi thats kinda harsh


	4. The AN

Hea everyone.

No I am not dumping my story.

I just want to know ... WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS TRASH!

I seriously need to know if anyone is accually reading this.

If you are review that way I know this isnt a total waste of time.

To put it simply, review i continue, no review i trash it.

Emokat19


End file.
